A basic functional block of computers and other electronic devices is the file. Files can store information, be executed to perform a task or provide a service, both store information and be executed, and so forth. Frequently, files are created at a first location and then accessed at a second, distant location. Files can be transferred from the first location to the second location using transmission media such as the Internet or using storage media such as a CD-ROM, which may be physically carried to the second location or used as an archive media (e.g., for the first or second location).
With either file transference approach, problems correctly accessing the file at the second location can be experienced. For example, errors can be introduced into the file during transmission. These and other difficulties can prevent a user at the second location from correctly opening, executing, or otherwise accessing the file.